Dies for high-frequency products are sometimes packaged within overmolded quad-flat no-lead (QFN) packages. QFN packages, however, may cause degradation in performance for high-frequency products. Air cavity packages, on the other hand, may improve the overall performance due at least in part to air having a lower dielectric constant than the plastic of the overmolded QFN packages.
While air cavity packages may offer a performance improvement over overmolded QFN packages, the cost for manufacturing air cavity packages may be high relative to the manufacturing costs of other types of packages. Some air cavity packages, for instance, may be prone to delamination at the package lid seal. Moreover, probe testing of the die pad of the air cavity packages may cause the die pad to lift and separate, at least in part, from remaining parts of the leadframe, resulting in vapor or fluid leakage through the metal-plastic interfaces at the lead surfaces.